Me, You, and My Feelings
by Yurachii
Summary: I don't know since when or why, I have this different feelings to you. Yeah, to my own best friend. I feel mad, happy, and flutter because of you. Could you tell me, what is this feeling actually? [BOSSUN'S POV, A BIT OOC AND HUMOR, SUCKS SUMMARY]


**Hello guys****, this is my first one-shot fanfic****. ****I really wanna write this story even though the first one isn't done yet. Oh, after reading, please leave your review or maybe if you like it please fav**** this story, thanks :)**

* * *

It's just an ordinary day in SKET room with Switch that always playing his favorite game and Himeko who just made 3 glasses of tea for us. And me? I just busy with my origami as always.

"Here's your tea, Bossun." said Himeko then put the hot tea on the table.

"Oh, thanks." answered me, still busy with my folding-origami-activities. Himeko sit in front of me, drinking her tea.

The winds blew into the room then suddenly it makes everything become so quiet. I drink my tea while looking at those two. Man, I can't stand this anymore.

"Hey you two," said me, starting to get bored. "Don't you have any topics to talk about or having a game? I'm so damn bored you know!"

"I'll pass." Switch waves a white flag and continued to play his new visual novel.

"Why do you have to take out that flag? It's not a tournament!" I commented to Switch then looking at Himeko. "How about you Himeko?"

She put her glass of tea and looked back at me. "Why don't you just start it by yourself? I don't wanna think about anything right now."

"Whaat? You the one that usually start the topic. Do you really want me to death here because of this bored situation?"

"So, what? I don't care." Himeko turned her head and drinking her tea again. Oh God, what happened with these two?

"You meanie! How could you said that cruel thing to your friend?!" I groaned. Something was wrong with her, since it's rare that she didn't start a conversation with her boring story.

She started to get annoyed and replied. "What do you mean by?! Is it wrong if I don't do that like I usually do, even just for a day? I'm not a talking machine you know!"

"Of course it's wrong!" I grumbled and commenting around. "I know, you're must be out of your Pellocans right? Or maybe you're Himeko's twinnie, so you're acting so weird today!"

"Huh, what are you talking about exactly?" asked Himeko with her smirks. "Whatever, I wanna go. There aren't any request yet either," said Himeko that already walked to the club door.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked curiously. I don't know, but I feel like she will go and meet a guy after this.

Wait a minute, why the hell am I care for that?

"That's none of your business, Bossun. See you guys later," she waved her hand and keep walking out.

Okay, this is making me more curious. If she doesn't tell me, that means there is something that she hide from me right? But, hey, why am I feeling like this? If that's really none of my business, so what am I worried about?

"Hey Bossun, can you buy me a soda please? I'm so thirsty after playing this game." said Switch so sudden, interrupted my thoughts. Oh great, now he acts like I'm his butler or his maid, ordering me to buy something. You have legs, aren't you? Can't you just buy it by yourself while I'm thinking how to find out where did Himeko go..?

Wait, maybe I can use this reason for spying Himeko. Yeah right, you're a genius Bossun!

"Yeah, sure. I'm thirsty too actually. It's so hot until my body feels so dry!" I lied to Switch and pretended like I just go from hell. "So can I go now? I think I'm gonna melt if I just stuck in here!"

Switch just showed his thumb then said with his computer-voice. "Ho-ho-ho, okay thanks my friend! It's really unusual for you to buy me a drink"

I gulped and suddenly my heart beats so fast. "W-W-What are you talking about? Is that wrong if I buy a soda for my best friend? And besides, what's with that weird laugh that you just made? Santa Claus laugh?!" I grumbled at him. "Just can I go now?! I'm so damn thirsty!"

"Well, I didn't say that it's wrong right? You can go now actually, if you really want to." said Switch then continued playing his game. I finally searched for that _Blondie _girl in every side of the school as fast as I can. I didn't know why but I feel so curious about her.

And...gotcha! I find Himeko in a school backyard and she was talking with someone. Oh, and I guess I know who's that person. Right, it's that damn _ninja _guy. I wonder what are they talking about, so I just hide myself and hearing their chat.

"...well, do you think so, Onizuka-san?" asked Katou with his serious face. What are they talking about previously?! Is there any backward button in here? I'm really curious about this stuff!

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure that everybody will likes you, including me," she giggled. "You know, you have to be more confident and become a social guy like everyone else do. You're a Student Council member after all."

She sighed for awhile, then continued her sentences. "Actually, I'm really thankful that you're always protecting me when I'm in trouble."

What the hell did I just hear?! Likes? Himeko likes him?! Then what is the meaning of that protecting word?! He's not your bodyguard Himeko!

Oh wait a moment, what is this feeling anyway? Why every time I look at them close with each other, I get this feeling? I feel irritated of this!

Huh, irritated? No way! I'm not irritated with them! I feel irritated with this feeling that always come out without my permission! And why am I keep grumbling in my mind like this?! I have to keep calm now and just hear their chat!

"I can't be a social person like you said, but I guess I will keep protecting them, and you." said Katou that making Himeko laughed while blushed. "Oh, I have something important to ask you, Onizuka-san. It's kinda embarrassing for me, though."

"Hee? What do wanna ask?" Himeko asked back that _ninja _guy with a confused expression. Okay, I don't know why but I feel worse than before. Just, what's happening with my body actually?!

"Well, do you want to-"

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" before he finish his question, I cut it with my loud-laugh-voice. Of course it's not a real laugh. My body and my mouth like moved by itself suddenly. And because of my laugh, they realized that I was beside the wall and hearing their chat as well too.

"B-Bossun?! Since when you're there?!" asked Himeko in a shock.

"You just realized that I'm here? You guys are so funny! Do you think it's a school-romance-drama that you always do lovey-dovey in a such peaceful place like this? Just tell me already if you're liking each other." I keep teasing them with my evil aura. Somehow, I really don't like this situation, but I have no idea why exactly.

"You're wrong Bossun, it's not like that! We're just-"

I cut her answer and grabbed her arm, pulled her out from that _ninja _boy. Well, I felt really mad while seeing them together until now. Oh wait again, why should I have to get mad at them?! It's not like I mad or anything, but I felt like a volcano today. And hey, why did I became so _tsundere_?!

"I'm so sorry, but you can continue your date later!" yelled me at Katou who just stands in his place without complaining that I interrupted their private chat. I don't really care about that either.

"Bossun! Where do you want to go exactly?!" asked Himeko, maybe almost yelled at me. I actually don't know where do I wanna go with Himeko here right now. I just grabbed her arm, ignore her question and walked without a destination.

"Do you really like that _ninja _guy?" asked me suddenly. I still brought her with me.

"Yeah of course, as my friend. Why do you ask it?" replied Himeko. "And hey, you don't answer my question before it, Bossun!"

I shut my mouth for awhile, then asked her back. "Just him, huh? How about the others?"  
"Huh? Of course silly! I like you, Switch, Tsubaki and the others just like Katou 'cause you guys are my friends! Seriously, what's going on with you today? You the one that acting weird today!" she started commenting about me.

"I don't care," replied me. "is he the one that always protecting you all time like a bodyguard? Nobody else?" I keep asking her like a detective who bring his suspect without a destination where to go.

She didn't replied it for a moment, and finally she spoke. "You heard all of it, aren't you? Of course there are the others, but maybe he helps me a lot just like you and Switch. And maybe he treat me like a girl and caring to me sometimes."

I stopped my steps in a rooftop then I turned my body to her and pulled her hand, make her face lean closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and finally our lips were locked with our hands hold together. It was soft and sweet, much sweeter than I had imagined. But hey, it's strange since Himeko doesn't pull me or release herself from this situation. Could it be...that she enjoyed it as well too..? Man, this is so damn amazing! Okay, I admitted it that I can't stop myself of kissing her right now. Just stop it Bossun! Stop it! Stop!

Finally, I can controlled myself and break that kiss. I opened my eyes then took a breath deeply and pulled her immediately, before anyone seeing us like this. I could feel my heart beats really fast until now. We stared each other in a very awkward situation. I can see her shocking red face with her eyes stared at me. Great, maybe she can chop me, burn me, kill me, or even torture me after this.

I tried to open my mouth and speak something.

"W-Well...s-so..."

Suddenly, the bell rang and it means the first break was ended. We were shocked, and the super great news that I forgot what I have to say to Himeko just now because of that stupid bell. Great, thank you very much. It makes everything became more awkward now because of you.

"So..." I spoke again. "Ah! I g-guess we...h-have to enter the class now! See you in class Himeko~!" I ran quickly to class, leaving her in rooftop. I guess I couldn't control myself again. Actually, she yelled at me to wait for her, but my feet ran by itself again.

Oh God, this is so embarrassing...and fantastic.

* * *

"WHAAAATTT?! So it's just a misunderstanding?!" yelled me to Himeko after she explained everything that she talked about with Katou at first break. Because of our incident before, I couldn't understand a thing from any single lessons after the first break. And as always, me, Himeko, and Switch still hangs up at the SKET room even the school is over just like what we do right now.

"Yeah, you didn't give me a chance to explain it!" replied Himeko then enjoyed her tea. "Next time, don't ever cut someone's talk! Got it?"

"O..kaay~" I made a languid face. "So actually, he wants to ask you to help the Student Council about the Kaimei Rock Festival plan but he feels that he disturbs and irritates everyone at the same huh? Just...great..."

"Well actually, Tsubaki just mentioned me about it. So you're totally got the wrong idea." said Himeko. "And what's with that face that you make?! It's kinda creepy you know!"

"So, ladies and gentlemen," said Switch with his computer-voice. "thanks to that misunderstanding, Bossun and Himeko was have their first kiss in rooftop at the first break! Congratulations, both of you!"

And suddenly, Himeko's face turned into red and my heart beats so fast again because of that. We both shocked, because Switch wasn't there when we kissed. "W-W-What did you say Switch?! Don't say something stupid!" yelled Himeko.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know actually?!" asked me while I shake his body. Himeko then made a palmface expression and stepped at my foot, earring "Ouw!" from my mouth.

"You even admitted it Bossun! By the way, stop shaking me!" said Switch. "And admit it again, you guys enjoyed that moment right? Oh Bossun, forgive me at the first break. Actually, I lied when I want a soda. I already knew since the first that you wanna chase her after, so I tricked you a little, khukhukhu..." continued him then made a laugh voice with a super-weird sound.

Oh damn, I knew it that he must be have an ability just like Yuki. Yes, I admit it that I really enjoyed it. Me and Himeko stared at Switch, then we stared each other in a silence. Maan, another awkward moment. And wait, how could he tricked me like that?! Damn you, Switch. You'll gonna pay this later. Just see until I trick you more than this when Momoka is in here.

"I-It's not your business Switch! It's not like I enjoyed it or anything though," said Himeko then looked away.

"So _tsundere_!" yelled me and Switch together.

Finally, everything comes to normal again. Himeko busy with her math task, Switch with his visual novel, and me busy with my origami. But when I looked at Himeko in front of me, she smiled while pressed her lips with her finger.

"My first kiss...with Bossun..." she whispered softly, almost to herself while smiling.

I get shocked by Himeko, but suddenly my heart beats really fast just only looked at her...different expression. I can heard her sentence clearly. And I can guess it, she really enjoyed our kiss in rooftop at the first break. I don't know but I felt really happy too about it. And without I realized, I smiled like an idiot. I still don't know what is this feeling, but I think I started to like it.

"Hyuu hyuu, Bossun, you're so cute when you're smiling with those blush~" teased Switch who sits in front of me suddenly while he eats some cookies. "Oh my, finally you guys are grown up. You're in love with each other, aren't youu?"

We both looking at Switch, then we yelled together while blushed. "SHUT UP, SWITCH!"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading my one-shot fanfic. I'm really sorry if it's way too long, bad or boring stories, OOC, bad English or bad grammars everywhere. Please leave your review and give your fav. guys! ^_^**


End file.
